Found You At Last
by alana94xx
Summary: For years now I have been running. I have no idea where my destination was, just that I could feel a pull tugging at my chest every time I stopped. I could see a figure in my mind with no face, just a beautiful voice calling me closer towards her. I had no idea how long I would search for her, but I knew that I didn't have the will power to stop. Bella/Rosalie Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone! Well this is my first story for quite a while now, and I'm quite nervous about it! It's my first femslash story as well as being my first Twilight story and I hope that this new idea is a good one. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter One**

BPOV

For years now I had been running. I had no idea where my destination was, just that I could feel a pull tugging at my chest every time I stopped to keep on going. I could see a figure in my mind with no face, just a beautiful voice calling me closer towards her. I had no idea how long I would continue searching for this girl but I knew that I didn't have the will power to stop. For all of these years all I could focus on would be the beat of my heart in my chest, the pounding of my paws on the ground, and the swiftness of my pace; all working towards getting myself closer to the beauty in my mind. I had no idea what I would do if I ever found her.

I was travelling somewhere in the state of Washington I believe. The thick lush vegetation was the only thing allowing me to run in my other form without being seen. As you may have noticed by now, I am not completely human, but I can stay in my human form if I were to choose to do so. However, I am not a human, I am a shape shifter. I have never truly examined my form in a reflection of any kind but I know I am a completely white wolf. It is strange to think that in my human form I have chocolate brown hair and yet my wolf form I have snowy white fur.

My name is Isabella Swan and I'm 19 years old. Well that's roughly how old I look anyway; my real age would be closer to 300, but I had forgotten to keep count after all of these years. Back in my younger years, days and time were not recorded in the same way as it is now.

I can remember when I first started changing into a shape shifter. My once snowy white skin became tanned, my skinny arms and legs became toned muscle, and my soft stomach became hard muscles. What really surprised me was the fact that in a few weeks my height shot up from 5'4" to a tall 5'11". In those times, as a woman I was considered abnormal for being so tall. Luckily if I were ever to walk about in my human form today I would just be considered tall, not a freak. I can still recall how I felt during those weeks. I had a raging fever that wouldn't stop; my skin was constantly sweaty and clammy. I would always be angry, and it felt as if I could feel the anger vibrating through my skin and through my whole body. It was on a particularly hot day that my body decided it couldn't take it anymore and I collapsed on my way home from the stream where I was collecting fresh water for my family. I remained motionless on the ground for over a day, my body's energy steadily depleting until I could keep my eyes open no longer.

I woke up; I don't know how many days later but my whole body had changed. My eyesight was sharper, my hearing so much clearer and I was so much physically stronger than I would have ever dreamed. To this day I still don't know what triggered my reaction to phase for the first time into a snowy white wolf that stood almost 8 foot high. I can still recall my mother and father's faces when I tried to come home afterwards. They were convinced that a demon had taken my body and caused abnormal things to happen to it. I was then cast out of my own home, leaving me to survive for myself. I had no one to turn to, and I had no idea what was happening to me. All I remember was that I panicked, and phased for the first time whilst awake. I freaked out in my form and ran and ran. I ran with no destination, just grieving my lost family and grieving my new pathetic life alone.

During the first year or two alone I spent most of my time in my animal form, hunting as a wolf would do. It was only when I couldn't stand the thought of only eating raw meat every day of my life that I forced myself back into the real wold. After many years, I learnt to control my anger and I slowly integrated myself back into society. I worked as a railway worker, I dug trenches, I hunted animals for money, I chopped wood and I did everything I could do at the time to earn money to buy fresh food, to pay for a place to sleep and to pay for clothes that I would keep for years. Years went by and this was my routine. Once I realised that I people could see that I wasn't aging I would move onto the next town and start my routine all over again. I never got close to anyone, never had a relationship, no loving human contact at all. I have lived alone for over 300 years with no change on the horizon.

* * *

As I was running through the forest; my white fur almost glowing in the moonlight I caught the hint of the most fragrant smell I have ever encountered. The pull in my chest was increasing from a small tugging to a pull that felt as if my soul was calling to someone or something. When this happened my heart beat increased dramatically and my legs pushed themselves harder. My only thought now was to get towards this heavenly smell and to encounter what would hopefully put an end to this tugging in my chest.

However, in my eagerness to get towards my new destination, I failed to notice a clearly marked land. The smell was bearable but I knew that I would not be able to stick around for long. I could hear other footsteps pounding into the earth. There were more than one and they were all heading in my direction. I carried on moving hoping to outrun whatever was stupid enough to chase me. I had lost the sweet scent that I had been following as this new scent that covered everything was overshadowing it. Every instinct in my body was telling me to turn around and go back the way I came, but the voice in my mind kept on pushing me forward.

I pushed myself forward, faster than I had ever run before, with almost everything around me becoming a blur. I was detecting the sweet smell again. I ran through the trees, jumped over logs and dodged low branches; all to get towards what I hoped was the angel in my mind. I was so focused on my destination that I failed to notice the body colliding with me until it was too late. I was knocked over with such force that I crashed through several trees before finally skidding to a stop in the middle of a clearing. I growled at the threat, standing up tall with my hackles raised and my teeth bared. Slowly, but surely I could see several large figures coming towards me slowly. I tensed, preparing myself for an attack from the wolves making their way towards me.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ****Hi everyone! Here's chapter two! I hope you enojyed the first chapter of my new story! Once again it is my first femslash story, but I hope it will please you guys. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

RPOV

It was just another day in dreary Forks, but for some reason my heart felt lighter than it had done in years. My name is Rosalie Cullen, and I am an 18 year old vampire. I was changed in the early 1930s, so I was a relatively young vampire compared to those I live with. When I had been a human I was considered the prettiest girl in the whole town. My mother and father were so proud of my looks that they used to parade me around town for as long as I could remember. They eventually got me engaged to a Lord named Royce King III. He was a wealthy, arrogant and sadly handsome man and my parents couldn't have been happier that he chose me for his future wife. However, their happiness was short lived when they caught came to visit Royce and I and caught him almost beating me to death. My father managed to pull Royce off of me, but was not quick enough to dodge the bullet that Royce had fired at him. I remember trying to move but my body was so exhausted that I could only watch as Royce shot my mother, robbed them of their belongings and walk out of my life. My parents were both dead and I did nothing to stop their killer. I hated myself at this moment.

This was where Esme found me; broken bones and bleeding profusely on the floor. She picked me up and laid me on the sofa. She tenderly brushed some hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear; brushing her knuckles slowly against my cheek.

"My darling, do you want to live?" She whispered into my ear. All I could do was nod. It was at this point where she bit into my neck and I was consumed with the most burning pain I had ever felt in my life. It was a never ending flow of molten lava rushing through my veins. She carried me back to Carlisle whilst I thrashed and screamed in her arms. After I woke up, I was inconsolable. All I could focus on was revenge on Royce King. I spent weeks carefully planning my revenge, by carefully haunting Royce. It wasn't the best of plans but I didn't want to murder everyone he was ever involved with. It wasn't their fault that he was a bastard. I stalked Royce for weeks, slowly driving him mad. One night when he barricaded himself into his room, with every door and window locked, I slowly made my way throughout his empty house. I silently walked towards his room, I could almost feel his beating pulse, I could smell his fear and I was enjoying it. I forced his door open and watched as his eyes widened.

"N-no... you're dead, I k-killed you!" He sobbed as he tried to crawl away from me.

I smirked and walked towards him, enjoying him cowering at the sight of me. I bent down slowly and spoke seductively in his ear. "No, you didn't," and with those whispered words, I slowly broke every bone in his body and then snapped his pathetic human neck.

* * *

I snapped out of my daydream and slowly opened my eyes to my surroundings. I was sitting on my windowsill in my bedroom in Forks. Sighing, I slowly stretched my body a habit from my human life that I hadn't been able to break and walked downstairs to join my family. Sitting in the living room were the people that somehow managed to brighten up my lonely world. Esme, the loving mother of the family came towards me with pure love radiating from her every pore, and kissed my cheek. I smiled a sad smile at my adoptive mother. She always seems to know whenever I have flashbacks about the start of my vampire life.

My brothers, Edward and Emmett were cuddling with each other on the sofa, whilst Jasper and Alice my other brother and my younger sister were cuddling on the love seat. They all smiled at me but made no move to get up, which I was fine with. Instead of sitting down and feeling even more alone than I already did I decided to go for a hunt. My family and I are unlike other vampires. Instead of hunting humans as our prey, we hunt wild animals and that makes our eyes a golden colour and not the general ruby red that most vampires have. I waved goodbye to the family who smiled back and headed out the back door to go hunt.

When I hunt I don't tend to play around with my food like my brothers and sisters do. Instead, when I get the scent of an animal, I hunt it down immediately and drain it. That is what my plan for today was, but instead I found my feet running in a different direction than where I was planning on going. I couldn't understand what this tugging in my chest was, but I just couldn't ignore it. I smelt them before I could hear them. The scent that was almost completely masked by the scent of the mutts from La Push, a group of shape shifting werewolves neighbouring our land, was the most delicious scent of vanilla, mixed with the scent of the subtle scent of strawberries. As I ran closer to this delicious scent I could hear loud roars and growls tearing through the air. This almost made me stop running. If this was something to do with those mutts then I didn't want to get involved. But my heart wouldn't let me stop. I could feel something pulling me towards them.

I noticed that I was rapidly getting closer to the boundary line, separating the La Push territory and my families territory. Finally getting closer, I realised that somehow the fight was right on the boundary line. As I got closer I could finally make out the figure fighting with the mutts. Before I could analyse the situation, all I could do was focus on the magnificent snowy white wolf that stood awkwardly on three legs in the middle of the clearing, being surrounded. The wolf was huge, much larger than the wolves surrounding it but instead of being bulky, the wolf was lean looking. As my mind caught up with my thoughts I could finally see that the wolf was limping, and its fur was matted with blood. For some reason, this tore at my very soul and before I could stop myself I roared in anger and almost flew towards the wolf in its aid. The wolves stopped their attack in shock at my sudden presence in the fight. As I couldn't cross the line all I could do was roar at the wolves. They seemed to realise that I was not going to cross the line so they carried on their attack against the wolf. The wolf noticed my presence, but from the look in its eyes could not understand why I was not coming to its any closer.

My whole being seemed to tremble with rage as the wolves carried on their attack against the single wolf; the white wolf being the only light being amongst the dark brown and black furs of its attackers. I threw rocks and branches at the wolves but it did nothing to slow down their fury against the wolf. I screamed at the wolf to fight back, to not give up and it was as if something inside of it switched. The previously weak looking wolf suddenly roared with such rage that it almost scared me. The wolf growled and lunged at a large silvered coloured wolf that was going for its back legs. The white wolf grabbed the silver wolf by its front legs with its jaws and threw it into the trees. A russet coloured wolf ran at the white wolf from the side, but the white wolf turned and rammed its head into the wolfs side, effectively knocking the wolf out. The white wolf managed to take out two more wolves before the leader of the pack took a go. The white wolf easily blocked a swipe from the big black wolfs paw. Instead of moving back the black wolf tried to run back to bite at the white wolf. Moving so quick that I almost didn't see it happening, the white wolfs jaws suddenly clamped around the black wolfs neck and shook it rapidly from side to side. There was a terrible whimpering sound coming from the black wolf as well as others from its pack. The white wolf slowly stopped shaking the wolf and discarded its body on the ground. It growled warningly at the wolves and slowly made its way towards me, passing the boundary line where I then grabbed the wolf by the neck and encouraged it as far away from the territory line as I could whilst still being able to see the wolves.

The La Push mutts slowly recovered from the white wolfs attack and howled when they saw that the wolf was on my side of the boundary line and that they couldn't cross it. They growled at me before slowly retreating into the forest, with their furry tails tucked between their legs. Once they were out of sight I looked back at the white wolf that was now lying on the floor and panting. My heart constricted at the sight and I slowly made my way closer. I couldn't understand this need in me that needed to make sure that this wolf was okay.

I knelt down by its side and slowly raised my hand towards it. Then without warning the wolf lifted its huge head to turn to look at me. It was then that somehow time seemed to slow down and I really looked at the wolf. I looked into its beautiful ice blue eyes and felt as if they were looking into my soul and I was looking into the depths of theirs. The wolf seemed to relax, and I once again slowly moved my hands towards its head. The wolf lowered its head and I laid my hand on the back of its neck and slowly stroked its smooth, silky fur. I could feel a purr making its way up my throat as I stroked my white wolf. Wait. _My white wolf?_ Before I could contemplate this I could hear a deep rumbling growl coming from the wolf. I looked into its eyes and watched as it growled lowly at me. Thinking I was angering it I stopped my stroking and started to pull my hand away. The wolfs eyes widened and it slowly nudged my hand with its nose. Not knowing what it wanted from me I let my hand just hang there in the middle of us. The wolf licked my palm lightly and nudged its head into my palm. This made my undead heart flutter in my chest and all I could do was answer its low rumbling growl, which I think is it purring, with a purr of my own.

Then without warning the wolf slowly started to stand up. Confused as to what it was doing, I tried to stop it. It shook its head at me and nudged me with its paw to move to the side. I couldn't understand what it wanted. The wolf then moved its head down and grabbed something from its leg. For the first time I noticed that it had a small pack tied to its leg. Realising that the wolf wanted to shift its form back into human I let it wander slowly into the woods and out of my sight but staying within hearing range. Hearing the pack fall to the ground I then heard nothing.

Suddenly the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life stepped out of the bushes. She stood a few inches taller than myself, with tanned skin and ice blue eyes. Her long chocolate coloured hair was streaked with white, and her plump lips were a wondrous pale pink that contrasted amazingly with her skin. Her body was muscled, but not overly so. She slowly walked towards me and smiled the most dazzling smile that left me gaping at her. And I Rosalie Hale did not gape as anyone. She stood before me, gently took my hand, and carefully placed a tender kiss on my knuckles. She looked up at me from beneath her gloriously thick and long eyelashes and smiled, speaking her words seductively.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan. It really is a pleasure to meet you".


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, so here's chapter three! I am so happy with the response I have had with this story and I'll try to update it as quickly as possible. I do have more work shifts coming up as well as a hell of a lot of college work.. so I may have to update only once a week, but I'll try my hardest to update each chapter quicker than that. **

**Chapter Three**

BPOV

Silence swept the forest. The wind was barely rustling the leaves. I could feel the blood pounding in my body, could feel my heart beating faster as I watched the pack of wolves surround me. I wasn't scared that they would kill me, no, I have been alive much too long to be destroyed by a small pack of wolves. I know how to fight; I know how to defend myself. I wouldn't have survived all of these years if I didn't learn how to survive. I wasn't a killer though. I don't enjoy fighting. I don't get a thrill that runs through my veins when facing my opponent. But looking at these wolves, slowly circling me, responding to every twitch of my muscles, I knew that a fight would be inevitable.

I tried to keep my eyes on each of the wolves, but I missed one that came in from behind me. It jumped on to my back and clamped its claws down into my skin. I snarled at the wolf and tried to shake him off my back but it wouldn't budge. Before another wolf could attack me I rolled onto my back and squashed the wolf. It helped that I was a couple of feet taller than all of the other wolves as well as being significantly larger in my muscles, so squashing the wolf underneath me was easy. However it left my belly exposed and two other wolves jumped on to my stomach, slashing and clawing at my skin. I roared in pain and swiped them all off with my massive paws. The wolves whimpered as they were propelled into the trees surrounding the clearing.

Snarling at the still approaching wolves I watched their movements carefully. None of the wolves seemed to have any sort of fighting stance and seemed to carelessly lunge at my body. All of their movements were easily predictable and it wasn't hard to duck and dodge at their swipes at my body. I managed to get my teeth into a small grey wolf but it's whimpering was so severe that I let go immediately. I didn't want to kill these wolves but I did have to teach them a lesson for trying to hurt me. The grey wolf flopped uselessly on the ground and the largest wolf ran straight at me. Instead of dodging the wolf's oncoming attack I braced my back legs and met the impact of the wolf. We collided with a tremendous bang. Without slowing down I clawed my nails down its side, and the black wolf responded by snapping at my front paw. I couldn't get of the way quick enough to stop the wolf closing its jaws into my front leg. I snarled in pain, feeling the muscles tear and rip apart. The wolf wouldn't let go of my leg easily, so I rammed my larger head into its smaller one and the wolf whimpered before letting go. Hastily retreating backwards I tried to put as much distance as I could between the wolves, while still staying in the clearing.

It was at this point that I heard the most tremendous roar echo through the forest. Turning my head to the side, I caught sight of what must have been a fallen angel. Standing on the edge of the clearing was the most beautiful vampire woman I had ever seen in all of my life. Her golden coloured locks were blowing carelessly, framing her beautiful face. Her red ruby lips were curled up in disgust at the wolves, her fangs dripping with venom. Her eyes, black with fury, were piercing the wolves in their gaze and I almost couldn't look away. Holy shit. I just imprinted.

The wolves getting over their shock at seeing the vampire all rounded back on me and carried on fighting me. I couldn't understand how they didn't see her as a threat, but I quickly got my head back into the fight. I wouldn't let these wolves finish me off, not before I could meet this beauty in person. I saw large rocks and heavy branches pelted at the wolves, and I smiled a wolfish grin at the thought of the woman aiding me in this fight, even if she wasn't getting involved beside me.

_I need to finish this quickly_, I thought as I swiped my paws at the wolves, delivering devastating blows to their rib cages, breaking their legs, fracturing their skulls. I finished the fight off by grabbing the large black wolf in my mouth and shaking his body until I could feel him becoming limp. Carelessly dropping him to the floor I slowly walked over to the beauty, my imprint, standing on the edge of the clearing. She grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and helped me over what must have been a border that the wolves could not pass. I felt relieved when I saw that the wolves were retreating back into the forest from where they came.

Once I was alone with the vampire, I carefully laid down, trying to not jostle my body too much to allow my broken bones to heal and the large cuts in my skin to seal correctly. I closed my eyes and listened as the vampire calmer herself. I then heard her take a deep breath and sit beside me, not too close, but close enough that I was able to almost feel her cool skin against my overheated body. Opening my eyes and turning my head towards her, I noticed she had her hand outstretched in my direction. My breath caught as I got a look at this beautiful woman up close. Her butterscotch eyes and her ruby-red lips contrasted amazingly against her flawless skin. Her thick eyelashes curled upwards in a perfect arch. Her lips looked so soft that I wanted to kiss them so badly. But it was her scent that really caught my attention. The beautiful scent that I have tracked had led me straight an angel. An aroma of peppermint mixed with subtly with roses wafted towards my nose and I couldn't help but inhale as deeply as I could. The beautiful vampire still had her hand outstretched towards me and I guessed she wanted to stroke my head. _I hope that's not all she wants to stroke._ Ugh, enough of the dirty thoughts, she's your imprint yes but she hasn't even seen you human yet.

I flattened my ears down and lowered my head to look smaller and less aggressive. It seemed to work as she gradually rested her palm against my head and started to stroke the fur behind my ears. It felt amazing and I could feel a deep purr making its way up my throat before I could stop it. The noise I was making seemed to startle her and she moved her hand away quickly. Deeply unsettled in my being I nudged my head against her palm to encourage her to continue stroking me whilst also licking her skin to get a taste of her creamy skin. After a few more moments of resigning myself to act like a faithful dog, I figured it was time to introduce myself.

After I managed to get past the vampire to shift back I had to take several deep breaths before I could face her again. It felt like the most important moment of my life and I really didn't want to do anything to screw it up. After sufficiently calming myself down I turned around and walked back towards the gorgeous vampire waiting for me. Once I had stepped out into the open, I could hear the vampire take a quiet gasping breath and stared at me and I hoped it was a positive reaction.

The closer I got to my imprint, the fuller my heart seemed to feel. I was feeling excitement mixed with happiness and feelings of finally coming home. I had never believed that by imprinting I would feel this connected to another person, never believed that I would feel this much love in my heart and so much emotions down to my very soul. The only strange thing was that she seemed so familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on what it was about her. She reminded me of someone I knew, but I could not recall them.

Stepping closer to the beauty, I took her limp hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her knuckles, whilst speaking in my most seductive voice, "Hello, my name is Isabella Swan. It really is a pleasure to meet you".

After a moment or two, she seemed to get over whatever was bothering her. She looked me in the eyes and smiled a soft innocent smile.

"It's nice to meet you two, I'm Rosalie Hale", she spoke softly; seductively. Her voice was like so sensual that I'm sure I came in my pants a little bit.

"Thanks for your help back there" I responded earnestly. Truthfully if it wasn't for her presence I'm not sure I would have gotten out of that fight relatively unharmed.

Rosalie smiled at me again, and I tried my hardest not to drool.

"It's no problem; I wish I could have done more to help out". That brought up a point actually, why she hadn't stepped in to help. As if she knew what I was thinking she responded, "We have a treaty with those mutts from La Push, we don't go on their land and they don't come on ours".

"Mutts? The wolves that I just fought hat look almost identical to me except for my size and colour.. those mutts?" I replied teasingly. Her eyes widened comically as she tried to backtrack on what she had said.

"Oh no no! I meant I wouldn't even class you in with those.. I mean you're so different, just that.. ugh". As amusing as it was to watch Rosalie get so flustered, but for some reason I didn't want to make her feel bad, despite only knowing her.

"It's alright Rosalie" I replied, smiling at her. Her mobile phone suddenly went off with what I assumed was a text message. I wasn't that up to date with technology so I just never bothered with a mobile, preferring to just call the few people I ever felt the need to keep in touch with by pay phones. Her face twisted into confusion, and then shock before smiling the widest I had ever seen a person smile before. She stared at her phone for a few more seconds before abruptly shutting her phone and putting it back in her pocket. She didn't move for a few moments, just stared at the space before her and smiled like an idiot.

"Rosalie.. is everything okay?" She shook her head slowly, and when she looked me in the eye her eyes were so intense with an emotion I couldn't decipher that I just couldn't look away.

"No, no please don't worry. Everything has just become perfect" She said happily as she beamed at me. I was confused by her sudden emotion change but didn't want to dwell on it too much. She suddenly looked unsure before speaking again.

"You can call me Rose if you'd like?" She said softly, looking nervous about it.

"Sure, and you can call me Bella". She smiled again and it just seemed to brighten up her whole face. I could literally go forever looking at her face. Her perfect lips curled up into a grin, her teeth sparkling in the sun, her skin glowing as though she really was an angel sent from the heavens, her gloriously long golden tresses were framing her perfectly angular face but there was just something about her; almost something familiar about the scene before me but I just couldn't place it. Then it hit me, the woman from my mind. The woman that's voice sounded like my own personal angel. Her smell was like a drug, I couldn't stop myself from inhaling her addictive scent.

I must have spaced out for a couple of minutes as suddenly I was face to face with Rose, our faces inches apart. Her worrying gaze was watching me carefully, her full lips speaking my name so softly and lovingly that it was almost too hard to believe that this goddess in front of me was actually real.

"It's you." I spoke so softly, that I wasn't sure if I had even spoken out loud. She looked confused for a moment before replying.

"But Bella, we've never met before today. I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't forget a face like yours" she replied winking, adding some humour into the situation.

But I was determined that I was right, even if she did not believe that she had guided me towards her all these years, I would believe it until I could be proven wrong. Deciding to change the subject I asked about her earlier text.

"So what was the exciting news you go earlier?" She beamed at me before taking my hand. She then seemed to ponder over her next few words.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" I smiled, before quickly nodding my reply as a yes.

"Well then would you believe that the first time I saw you that I felt this need to be close to you and to protect you? Would you believe that when I first saw you in the clearing as a wolf I didn't think anything on earth would rival the beauty, until you stepped out of the bushes as a human? Would you be okay with the fact that you are the soul mate of a vampire, and the fact that this particular vampire is a woman? And would you believe that the only reason I worked it out was because my physic sister just sent me a text congratulating me on finding my mate?" She quickly rambled on with her eyes closes and her head down. I don't think that my smile could become any bigger.

"Rose" I whispered, "Rosalie, sweetie, please look at me?" She opened her eyes and slowly raised her head to look into my eyes. They widened once they saw my beaming face. She started to smile hesitantly, but still unsure of my answer to all of her questions.

I took a deep breath before replying. "Rosalie Hale. There is nothing I would want more on this lonely Earth than to become your mate, your other half of your soul, your lover" I whispered softly.

Before she could respond I quickly added, "I should also let you know that I imprinted on you as well so don't feel that this is only a one way street. Are you okay with being the imprint and soul mate of an oversized wolf? A woman as well?" Although I was pretty confident in the answer, I still couldn't get rid of this feeling of rejection that was welling up inside of me.

"Nothing would please me more than being your soul mate Bella Swan" said Rose as she slowly, hesitantly, placed her hands around my neck. I smirked softly, and carefully wrapped my arms around her waist, slowly pulling her gorgeous body flush with mine.

"The same goes for me Miss Hale". Rosalie beamed at me and uncertainly looked at my lips. I slowly leaned down, only moving my head an inch or two. Rose tentatively raised herself onto her toes until we were completely eye level. I could taste her sweet breath on my tongue, and I licked my lips. Her eyes were drawn to the movement. I slowly leaned in, giving her time to pull away if she desired to. She didn't, she closed her beautiful butterscotch eyes and leaned in the extra way to place a soft kiss on my lips. Nothing had ever felt as indescribable as the feeling I got when her flawless lips touched mine. She sighed into my mouth, and I pulled her even tighter into my body. Slowly, I started to move my lips in synchronization with hers, slow movements, unhurried and loving.

She pulled back after a moment, and I could see that her eyes had gone black. Worried I started to pull back, thinking I had angered her in some way. She stopped my movements by grabbing the back of my head and slamming my lips back into hers. I gasped as she slid her tongue along the seam of my closed lips. I parted them slightly, and licked at her full bottom lip. I could feel her smile against the kiss so I decided to not worry about her eyes for now and just fully enjoy the amazing kiss that I was receiving. Not wanting to be completely submissive in this kiss, I decided to take control. I wrapped my arms even tighter against Rose's body and lifted her slightly. Realising what I wanted, Rose wrapped her arms tighter around my neck and lifted her legs to wrap around my waist. I carefully walked us to the base of a large tree and turned my back to it. Sliding carefully down to the base of the trunk I managed to successfully get Rose straddling my lap without breaking the kiss.

Rosalie pulled herself tighter to my body, slowly grinding her core into my hips. _Okay I need to stop this before it goes any further, or before I physically cannot stop._

With great reluctance, I gently stopped Rose's rolling hips and pulled back from the kiss. She looked at my worriedly, obviously thinking that she had done something wrong, but could not move away due to the hold I had on her stunning figure.

"Rose, baby, don't worry. Believe me when I say that I was enjoying that just as much as you were", I said looking into her lovely eyes. Rose relaxed when she could see where I was going with this.

"But you don't want us to do anything further for now yeah?" Rose asked quietly.

"If that's okay with you baby?" I replied softly, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear and cupping her cheek with the palm of my hand. She leaned into my touch, and nuzzled my hand gently, a purr coming from the back of her throat. I leant forward and nipped at her neck, placing soft kisses where I went.

"But it doesn't mean that we can't carry on with what we were doing for now" I said, with a teasing tone to my voice. She looked into my eyes, smirking softly, with a dangerously sexy glint in her eyes.

"Oh sweetie, you have no idea what I want to do to you" Rose whispered, she leaned in even further, so close that our noses were touching and looked my directly into the eyes. I could almost feel the lust pouring from her. She winked at me, and my grip on her slender waist tightened. Her small wink was an unbelievebly sexy move that I just wasn't prepared for. So I did the only thing that I could do at this point.

I gulped, loudly.

**AN: So there's Chapter 3. Hope the kiss wasn't to early, but I am just so bad with writing angst stories. I love reading them but I don't have the patience to write them! Any feedback, positive or negative is really appreciated. Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! Okay I had a question asking why Alice is able to see Bella in her visions. I've got a different spin on the shifter thing. However it does mean that there will be one small change in chapter 1 because of it. It just means that Bella does know what happened to her, instead of being unaware of her change. Hope it makes sense! Here's chapter 4.**

**Chapter Four**

**BPOV**

Holy shit. I don't think I have the will power to stop this from happening. But from the look in her eyes it doesn't seem like she wants to stop either. Rose could obviously see some hesitation in my eyes and slowly started to grind on my lap again. I couldn't stop the small moan that came out and she seemed to love the effect she had on me. She leaned in close and ran her nose and lips up the side of my neck, purring the whole time. My eyes felt like they were going to roll back into my own head at this point.

She started leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses on my neck, while continuously grinding into my lap. My hands moved from her waist to slowly trail down to her ass. Cupping those glorious cheeks in my hands for the first time was incredible, and from the moan that she produced, she obviously thought so too. I gripped at her and started to rock her body faster, and deeper into my lap creating the most delicious friction. The way her hips rolled was making me delirious with want and need for her. With every roll of her hips, she was brushing against my clit and making it harder to control my heightening arousal. I took a deep breath and moaned loudly at the scent of her arousal in the air. It was just like her scent, but muskier and it smell intoxicating. I wasn't sure how long I'd be able to wait before I could taste her essence.

Her cool breath on my neck was intoxicating; making me shiver with pleasure. Rose lifted her head and looked me in the eye again, before slowly licking her lips and capturing my lips again in a hot kiss. I took the opportunity to run my tongue along her lower lip, encouraging her to let me in. She smiled into the kiss and licked at the tip of my tongue teasingly. I smiled as well and nipped at her tongue when it darted out to touch mine again. She giggled in the most amazing way that I just stopped to gaze at her. She smiled back, and lovingly traced my features with her finger.

Realising that our once heated moment had turned into a tender one I moved my hands that were resting on her ass to around her waist to hug her closer to me. I wanted to be completely surrounded by her scent. I didn't think that I'd ever be able to let her go now that I had found her at last. After all of these years of searching for the woman from my dreams, the presence in my mind, I believe that I have finally found her. Even if Rosalie wasn't the woman from my mind, I still wanted to love her with all of my soul, and protect her with every last bit of strength in my body.

Rose shifted on my lap. I looked at her in confusion. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry sweetie I'm not going anywhere, I just want to turn around" she said with a smile on her face. I nodded and let her move. Rose gracefully got up, turned round and sat on the ground between my legs. She grabbed at both of my wrists and pulled them around her waist, making me hug her from behind. I smiled and placed a small kiss at the base of her neck making her shiver with what I hoped was pleasure.

"So what were you doing all the way out her in the forest baby?" I asked.

Rose sighed and picked up on of my hands, lacing our fingers together. I gave them a quick squeeze before listening to her reply.

"I was out hunting actually. I wasn't even headed in this direction but I felt a tugging in my chest and it pulled me towards you" Rose said, with a soft kiss to the inside of my wrist.

I smiled and kissed the side of her head and whispered a soft thank you and tightened my arms around her waist even more. It seemed to be that I just couldn't get close enough to her.

"Why would you be hunting humans in the forest?" I asked confused. She laughed at my question. "Why are you laughing at me?" I asked again with a pout on my face.

Still giggling Rose replied, "Oh sweetie I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at your question. My family and I hunt animals not humans that's why our eyes are gold and not red". Oh, okay that made sense. Wait family?

"Family?" I asked playing with Rose's fingers.

"Yeah family. There are seven of us in total. There's me your wonderful, beautiful, charming and sexy as fuck mate" I nipped at her neck for that comment, feeling her giggle against me, "then there's Carlisle and Esme, my adoptive parents. They are probably the most caring and compassionate people I have ever had the chance to meet and I cannot be happier that they took me in all those years ago. I have three brothers and one sister. Alice, my younger sister is mated with Jasper, one of my brothers. Alice is the hyperactive one in the family, and Jasper is the calmest. Together they balance each other out really well; Jasper calms Alice down when she gets too crazy and Alice brings Jasper out of his shell. Edward and Emmett are my two other brothers, and they are mated to one another. I used to think that Edward was the most controlling and obnoxious person I had ever met, but after living with him for a few decades I get along with him alright now" Rosalie said laughing at her Edward comment. I smiled and placed my chin against her shoulder, nuzzling behind her ear just enjoying the sound of her voice. Rosalie continued when she got her laughing under control. "Now Emmett, I should probably mention that I used to date Emmett, before her met Edward and before I realised I was into chicks and not dicks. But yeah, they're my family and they are going to love you baby".

"Hmm you think?" I replied.

"Absolutely, how could they not? I know that Emmett especially wanted to have a pet dog!" Rosalie barely got the sentence out before I pounced on her and began to tickle her mercilessly. I straddled her waist and tickled and pinched at her sides, making her laugh loudly and screaming at me to stop.

"What was that about me being a dog?"

"Hahaha oh my god stop it!" screamed Rose, but I just laughed and grabbed her flailing wrists and pinned them above her head. I leaned in really close to her, my nose skimming her neck and playfully bit. It wasn't a hard bite as that may have broken my teeth in my human form, but it was definitely hard enough for her to feel pleasure from it.

Hearing her moan underneath me gave me an idea to get back at her for that god awful dog joke. I breathed heavily into her ear, making her moan again and arch her back upwards. I watched her eyes turn black with what I assumed was arousal not anger. I guess that means she's enjoying this, I thought with a smirk. I slowly started to grind my hips into hers, and pulled at her earlobe with my teeth. Her breathing was getting louder and breathier, her back was almost completely arched into me and her hips were grinding in time with mine. As much fun as this was, I wanted to get my own back.

So without warning, I leant in real close to her face, and whispered one word, "payback", and then jumped from her to lean against a nearby tree. Rose didn't know what had hit her. She looked up at me with wide eyes, not believing that I had just stopped our heavy petting session.

"Are you fucking serious!?" Rosalie cried at me. I just shrugged.

"Yup, that's what you get for that dog comment", I was feeling kind of mean about it now, but I got all hot and bothered as well so I figured that she'd be fine. Rose huffed when she saw that I obviously wasn't playing about.

"You're mean", Rosalie said with the most adorable pout ever that I just had to kiss it off her face. So I did and it definitely perked her mood up. Rose hummed into the kiss and I couldn't help but smile. She smiled right back and pecked my lips one more timed before pulling away completely.

"Okay so if we're not gonna fuck, want to come meet my family?" Rosalie asked with a wry smile. I had to laugh at that.

"Oh baby, our first time isn't going to be a casual fuck. But I will have you screaming my name" I replied with a wink.

"Just answer the question you horn dog" Rosalie said, giggling at her own joke. I just chuckled, "Sure baby, is it close or could we have a little race?"

"Oh that sounds like fun! It's only a few miles north of here. I bet even in your wolf form you wouldn't be able to beat me" Rose challenged.

"Ha! You're on baby" I responded, giving her a playful wink before walking behind the bushes to change.

"You could have changed out here baby! I wouldn't have minded!" Rose called through the trees. I had to laugh out loud at that. I shouted back that she wouldn't have been to keep her hands off of me before I shifted into my wolf form.

I always got an awe-inspiring feeling every time I shifted. I would get a ripple of pleasure right in my heart the moment between being a human and being a wolf. It was almost like my wolf spirit was rejoicing that I was going back into wolf form.

Over the years I had figured out that I was a bit more evolved than a normal shape shifter. Instead of being born into the blood line of shape shifters, I was chosen by a tribe elder to become one. When I first changed I had no idea that this was what had happened. It was only after getting cornered by his pack a couple of weeks after I had first changed that I finally met him.

"_My child do not worry, the wolves are only here as a precaution. They will not harm you", the elder explained, holding his hands out in a non-threatening way. I whimpered and backed myself even further against the fallen tree, hoping to just back my way completely into a hole and to never come back out. The wolves behind the elder stood down and adopted a more casual stance. _

_The elder spoke again, drawing my attention to him and not the large wolves behind him. "My dear you are a shape shifter, you are spiritually connected with the wolf inside of you." _

_I cocked my head to the side at this, looking like a confused puppy most likely. How was I spiritually connected to the wolf inside of me that I didn't even know existed._

_The elder chuckled at my obvious confused look, "my dear, it was because of me that you are like this". I growled when hearing this. The other wolves all growled back and I couldn't help but shrivel again under their intense gaze. _

"_Don't be angry at me child. I did it for your own good. There is so much potential in you, but you are not needed for this lifetime. I gave you the gift of immortality without taking your life completely. You will live forever if you continue phasing in and out of your wolf form. You will more powerful than the other shifters around you. You will be able to communicate with the spirit wolf inside of you because of me."_

_I was still confused. How was he able to transform me into a shape shifting wolf? It just didn't seem possible. But then again, I shouldn't have been able to transform into a mammoth wolf in the first place. _

"_I am a Dream Catcher of the Mosaki Tribe. The spirits showed me a vision of a beautiful white wolf. I did not know its purpose, but that it would become a great asset to its mate in the distant future. That white wolf is you my child. I called to the spirits and prayed that you would find your inner wolf. My prayers have been answered. I hope that you find your purpose and that you carry out your destiny"._

Shaking my head at the distant memory I frowned. The Dream Catcher gave me no clue as to what my "purpose" was, and I was nowhere close to figuring out what it was. I had learned to just not let it bother me until the time comes, so that's what I did once again.

I shimmied out of my clothes and rolled them up to put in the pack that I tied around my ankle. I was so in tune with my spirit wolf that I barely had to think about shifting before I could feel my spirit wolf merging with my mind. My wolf and I were so attuned with one another that there were no miscommunication between my movements and the wolf's movements. We are one as a wolf, and not two separate entities.

Standing up I shook out my fur and stretched. I turned and walked back through the bushes to see Rosalie leaning against a tree inspecting her nails. I huffed to get her attention. Rose looked up from inspecting her nails, smiled and walking over to me. She reached up to stroke the hair behind my ear and I couldn't help but growl in pleasure. She giggled at my reaction, and leant up to kiss the side of my muzzle. In my mind I pictured myself smiling, but in real life I probably would have looked like a demented wolf, so instead of terrifying her of that image I just licked her cheek as lightly as possible. I still managed to slobber all over her though.

Wiping my spit off of her face Rose turned to me, "Now that you've drooled all over me, can we start our race?"

She gave me no chance to respond before she was shooting off into the trees. I was quick to follow and raced off behind her. She had the advantage of knowing where we were heading, but I had four longer legs and quickly caught up with her.

She laughed at my attempt to off-balance her by running into her side hoping to slow her down. No such luck as she just jumped over my body and carried on running. I ducked under a long branch and weaved in and out of trees before getting back to the main path that we were using. I could see Rose just ahead of me laughing at how she was winning. I had to try a new tactic. So instead of running beside her, I ran behind her. She was constantly looking over her shoulder to see what I was doing. What she didn't expect was for me to run underneath her and lift her onto my back. She laughed loudly and held onto my fur with delighted squeals as I sprinted through trees, jumped over logs and mainly showed off how fast I could run to my mate.

After a few more miles, I still had no idea where we were going so I slowed down to a walk and turned my massive head towards Rose in a silent question. Thankfully she understood and directed me in the right direction.

Instead of carrying on with the race as originally planned, I stayed walking with my mate tucked securely between my massive shoulders, loving the intimate feeling of her playfully tugging at my ears and stroking my fur. She leant forward and wrapped her arms as best as she could around my neck in a hug. My heart swelled with love at the action or how accepting she was of my wolf.

"I'm so glad that you finally found me baby", Rose whispered into my ear. I nodded my reply. She squeezed my neck and rubbed her cheek into my fur. "Mmm and you smell incredible as your wolf. It's like your human scent but more wild I guess, it's amazing". Not replying to her comment on my scent, Rose just laid her head back down and started humming to herself quietly, pulling at my fur gently with her fingers.

After a few more minutes of walking I could see a large clearing ahead, and the biggest house I had ever seen was standing in the middle of it. Stopping before we got to the clearing I looked at the house in question to Rose.

"Yeah sweetie that's my house" Rose said, sliding off of my shoulders at the same time. She looked towards the house and looked back toward me, seemingly weighing up her options.

"Okay I don't know how I'm going to react to my family being in close proximity to you right now but I'm going to try my hardest to stay calm. Vampires get very possessive and territorial of their mates" Rose explained. I understood exactly what she meant. If anyone tried to touch Rose but me right now, I'm not sure I would be able to stop myself from ripping them to shreds.

I nodded at Rose's statement and rubbed my face against her front in reassurance. Rose looked back towards the house and back at me again before smiling softly.

Still smiling Rose reached out and played with one of my ears; looked into my eyes and asked, "Ready to meet the family?"

**AN: I was going to have Bella meet the Cullen's in this chapter, but I don't have it in me to write it tonight and I want to get this posted tonight and not in the next couple of days! Also the Mosaki tribe does not exist to my knowledge, cos I made it up when I was writing. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm so sorry that this update has come much later than expected but I have been swamped this last week. But anyway here is chapter 5, and I should warn that there is a lemon in this chapter, so if you don't want to read, then don't.**

Previously on Found You At Last:

Rose looked back towards the house and back at me again before smiling softly. She reached out and played with one of my ears; looked into my eyes and asked, "Ready to meet the family?"

**Chapter Five**

**SPOV**

"_Sam what the fuck are we going to do now?" _

"_We just let it get away!"_

"_That stupid bloodsucker got in our way!"_

"_Everybody just shut the hell up right now_" I shouted in my alpha tone. Immediately the pack quieted down. I couldn't think when they were all screaming in my ear. I was still trying to wrap my head around what we just fought. The wolf seemed like a shape shifter but was way too big. I had never seen a wolf that colour either; its fur was almost pure white. And to have a fucking bloodsucker come and take the wolf away from us just pissed me off even more. But as much as I wanted to go with my pack and attack the leeches, I didn't want to lose any of my pack. So I decided to be smart about this fucking situation we seem to have gotten into.

"_Okay guys this is what we're going to do. Firstly we're going to calm the fuck down. Us attacking the leeches without a game plan won't work well; when we get them, we're going to destroy each one of them. You calm now?" _The pack nodded at me. _"Good. Now we're going to have to go back and explain this to the council and they're not going to be happy that we let that wolf get away. So be ready for anything"._

I shifted as soon as we arrived back at the edge of the woods by our cabins. Walking inside, I instantly called Billy Black, the Chief of our tribe, and an Elder. He was shocked to hear about what happened and summoned a meeting with the council, myself and the rest of the pack immediately.

I went back to the woods to let the rest of the pack know what was happening, before walking into the council room wearing only my shorts. I sat down and waited.

* * *

**RPOV**

I was currently lying in my room, resting in my mate's arms. My Bella had her long arms wrapped tightly around my waist, with her nose buried in my hair. I was curled into her body, my arm wrapped around her waist and the other resting at the base of her neck. Bella shifted in her sleep, pulling me impossibly close into the curves of her body and sighed softly into my hair. I turned my head to place a soft kiss to her silky smooth throat, letting my tongue flicker out to taste her sweet skin. Closing my eyes I laid there and listened to the sweet sound of my mate's heart beating strongly in her chest. There was no other place that I wanted to be right now. Thinking back to the whirlwind of today had me chuckling softly.

_Once Bella had phased back into her human form I grabbed her hand and all but dragged her to the front door; eager for her to meet my family. Before I opened the door Bella pulled on my hand, making me stop and turn to face her._

"_You sure that they'll be okay with a strange woman coming back with you?" She looked so nervous that I wanted to laugh, but I wasn't sure if it would upset her even more, so I refrained. Instead I scoffed, which again probably wasn't the best thing to do. _

"_Oh honey you aren't some strange woman. You're my mate, my lover and the other half of my soul. So why would my family, who have witnessed my life alone as a vampire be upset that I have finally found my amazingly beautiful and sexy mate"._

_Bella beamed at me and pulled me in for a long kiss. It wasn't until I heard a throat clearing behind me did I realise that we had company. Turning round, with Bella looking over my shoulder, I saw my whole family standing by the front door watching us with amusement. Clearing my throat, I pulled Bella to stand next to me, grabbing her hand and intertwining our fingers._

"_Guys, this is Bella. My mate" I told them softly. There was a beat of silence before I was engulfed in hugs by my mother and sister whilst the guys all beamed at me. When I was let out of my hug, Bella pulled me into her arms with my back against her chest and nuzzled into my neck. She looked up at the family and smiled at them, almost cheekily. Carlisle decided to introduce the family to Bella, seeing that I was enjoying the feeling of being in her arms way too much to move, let alone talk._

_Holding out his hand to shake, which Bella did, Carlisle spoke softly so as not to intimidate her, "It's nice to meet you Bella. My name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife Esme" he stated, pulling Esme into his side and kissing her forehead. Esme beamed and held out her hand for Bella to take. "Oh it's so lovely to meet you!" She cried, almost jumping with excitement. I laughed, but then growled lowly at Bella who thought it'd be a good idea to take Esme's hand and place a kiss on her knuckles. Pulling away from Esme, Bella pulled me even further into her arms and place soft kisses on the side of my neck, whispering her love for me in my ear. Warming me to my very core, I couldn't even remember what had got me agitated in the first place._

"_Bella, these are my sons, Edward, Emmett and Jasper" they all smiled and waved at Bella, not coming close in case they agitated me again, "and this is Alice, my other daughter apart Rosalie" Carlisle said smiling. _

_Alice beamed at the both of us, and hugged Bella, which was almost impossible for her to do as Bella wouldn't remove me from her arms, so instead just wrapped one of her arms around Alice and keeping the other still around my waist. Alice smirked knowingly at the two of us, not bothered at all by the somewhat awkward hug. _

_There were a few moments of silence where everybody just smiled at Bella and I. Carlisle motioned for us to head inside and we did with no hesitation. Following my family into the living room, I watched them all choose seats with their mates, leaving one armchair for Bella and me. I looked at Bella, pouting slightly, silently asking her to sit down first. She grinned and pulled me towards the chair sitting down first. She then grabbed my waist and dragged me close to her. I adjusted myself a little, sitting sideways, with my legs tucked up into the arm of the chair, and pulling my mates strong arms around my waist. Bella chuckled and looked towards the rest of the family who were watching us with interest. _

"_Bella, I forgot to ask earlier, are you okay? I had a vision of those mutts attacking you" Alice said softly. I growled, why hadn't she said something earlier. Alice chuckled, "Relax Rose, you were already heading towards Bella, if I had tried calling you would have ignored me. It all worked out though" Alice said, smiling like Bella and I finding each other was her doing. I rolled my eyes and settled back into my mate's arms. _

"_Thank you for your concern Alice. I'm fine, just a few scratches here and there but as you can see I heal pretty quickly" Bella replied, smirking. _

_Carlisle looked about ready to burst with his next question, "So Bella, if you don't mind me asking, you sound very similar to a shape shifter. Is that what you are?"_

_I looked towards Bella who was frowning softly. She looked up and smiled slightly at me, "Yeah, I guess I am. I shift into the form of a white wolf". _

_Emmett grinned at Bella the largest, "Oh man! We got a shifter in the family! Man we gotta wrestle as soon as!" He cried joyously. Bella laughed, nodding her head, agreeing to wrestle with Emmett sometime. _

* * *

Chuckling slightly from the memory of Bella meeting the family, I hadn't noticed that Bella had woken up until I felt her hand trail softly down my spine. Purring softly, I snuggled even closer into her side, burying my face into her neck. Laughing, Bella rolled me until I was lying on top of her, with my arms resting across her chest, and hers wrapped around my waist.

"Hi" she said, staring deeply into my eyes, love shown clearly in her own.

"Hey you, did you sleep well" I asked while placing a soft kiss to her chin and settling my head to rest on her gorgeous breasts.

"Hmm I slept great thanks, but you know, I am a little hungry."

"Oh really? Well let me go get Esme and she'll cook you some food."

"Oh no babe, I didn't meant I'm hungry for food" Bella smirked, her eyes darkening with desire as I'm sure mine were doing as well. Not wanting any member of my family to even get the chance to glimpse at a naked Bella before me was dead, so staying was not an option. I quickly got off of Bella, pulling her to the window.

"We're going for a hunt. Don't come looking for us!" I shouted at the rest of my family, picked Bella up in my arms, leapt from the window and took off into the forest. Behind me I could head my family laughing, obviously understanding where Bella and I were going.

"Uh sweetie, you can put me down now" Bella chuckled into my ear, nuzzling her nose into my neck. I purred my chest rumbling with pleasure before slowing down and righting Bella to her feet.

"I don't think I can hold off much longer" I growled, Bella looked at me confusedly for a moment, but then opened her arms.

"Then don't." I ran at her and jumped into her arms, my legs wrapping around her firm waist. I pulled her in for a hot, steamy kiss, our tongues battling out. Bella wrapper her arms firmly around my waist, pulling me even closer into her delectable body, our breasts pressing up against each other's. I could feel my nipples hardening against the fabric of my bra, brushing the fabric with almost painful pleasure. I had never been so desperate to get someone naked in all of my life.

Suddenly, the air whipped around my head and I found myself lying on my back on the forest floor with a warm body covering mine. Unhurriedly, Bella slowed our heated kiss. She then looked at me with such love and devotion that it made my undead heart ache.

"I love you Rose", Bella whispered softly, her lips brushing mine as she spoke.

I smiled tenderly, using my fingers to brush the hair out of her eyes, I whispered back, "I love you too Bella. Make love to me baby."

Bella grinned down at me, before she started to place open mouth kisses on my neck. I groaned in want, raking my nails in her back underneath her shirt. Her kisses had moved slowly south, and she was now sucking the skin at the top of my breasts. Wanting to feel our skin pressed together I tugged at the bottom of her shirt, trying to pull it off without breaking our close contact. Bella lifted herself up slightly and pulled off her shirt. I tried not to stare but it was so hard. She hadn't bothered with a bra due to her limited ability of carrying clothes with her, something I was so grateful for at the moment. Her dark nipples stood erect, begging to be touched and kissed. But Bella wasn't finished with undressing. She quickly yanked the top of my body before pulling down my jeans, leaving me in only my underwear, and her in only a pair of shorts. I pulled Bella's body firmly on top of mine and moaned at the feeling of her overheated skin warming my own.

"Baby, this needs to come off" Bella spoke into my ear, her moist breath causing my body to shiver with need, while fingering the strap to my bra. I nodded, not being able to speak. She slowly pulled the straps down and reached behind my back to undo the bra with ease. She chucked the bra somewhere behind her before she looked at me. She stared for such a long time that I started to become nervous. _What if she thought I was ugly? Oh my god she doesn't like my body!_ Sensing rising stress, Bella stopped my inner rambling and crashed her lips into mine.

"Fuck you look so sexy Rose" Bella mumbled, before resuming her open mouth kisses against my chest. She took my breath away when she pulled on of my peaks into her hot mouth, her tongue caressing the swollen nub with tenderness. Her left hand caressed my other breast, her fingers pulling and twisting my nipple, causing painful pleasure to erupt in my body.

She released my breasts to move lower down my body. Without warning, she lowered her head to my crotch and sniffed my arousal deeply. She moaned before running her finger down my slit through the lacy material. I whimpered loudly with pleasure, then gasping breathlessly when she ripped my lacy thong clean off my body. She smirked at my expression when I looked down at her.

"Please" I whispered.

"Please what baby" Bella teased.

"Oh my god", Bella had started to blow her warm breath onto my clit, "Please touch me"

"Your wish sweetie", Bella replied before sucking my clit into her mouth. I screamed in pleasure, and trembled when she moaned.

"Fuck you taste so good". Bella carefully pushed one of her fingers inside of my pussy, stretching me before adding another finger, and then another. I was bucking and thrashing at the skill of her talented fingers, trembling uncontrollably. She leaned down and licked the entire length of my slit, before pushing her tongue in with her fingers. I was so close, I needed more.

"Come for me baby" Bella moaned into my pussy, before gently biting down on my clit. I cried out my release, shuddering with the immense pleasure I had just received. When I had finally come down from my high, I could still feel Bella lapping at my slit, moaning at my taste. I couldn't help but giggle at her face when she looked up at me. Her chin was dripping with my arousal as well as her cheeks being flushed red. She pulled her fingers out of me, making me groan, before sucking them into her mouth. I groaned even louder at that. After such an amazing orgasm, how could that simple move turn me on so much that I needed to have her again?

"Well that was fun" Bella chuckled, moving her body back on top of mine, placing her arms either side of my head.

I nodded, "Yeah, oh my god that was so good. I don't even think I can move now".

Bella leered at me when I said this, "Excellent". She moved her right leg across my own, so she was straddling my thigh. I could feel the heat of her arousal through her shorts. I pulled at the top of them, raking my nails across her lower back, my pinky trailing dangerously close to the crack of her ass.

"Well these definitely need to come off baby" I spoke softly, then tugging down her shorts and using my feet to kick them off of her legs. I thrust my hips up into Bella's, our cores rubbing against each other's thighs. We both groaned at the contact and moved together. She pushed her thigh into my core, soaking her leg with my arousal. I couldn't believe that we were humping each other like randy teenagers but it felt so good. Bella wrapped her fingers in my hair and pulled me closer to her. We kissed and grinded against one another for so long that the sun was starting to set, leaving us in the dark night. I pushed my thigh up against Bella's and she responded with a particularly hard thrust into my core, making me groan loudly. I scraped my nails up Bella's back, some so hard that blood seeped out of them. She hissed in pleasure, and I was so caught up in the moment that I hadn't even realised that her blood wasn't affecting me at all.

"Mmm Bella come for me baby, I want to feel you come on me" my whispered words caused Bella to grind her thigh into mine with a renewed passion, not slowing our humping down until we both came hard. Our bodies trembled with pleasure as we slowly came down from our high.

"That was amazing sweetheart" Bella whispered into my ear. She moved to roll off of me but I wasn't ready to leave the comfort of her warming embrace, so I held her body tightly, not letting go. She chuckled, and stayed where she was, moving down to rest her head on my breasts, every now and then nuzzling them or placing a kiss on my skin. We stayed lying on the forest floor, Bella's tanned body completely covering my own, whispering loving words to each other, enjoying the peacefulness of the moment. Too bad that we didn't realise what was going to be coming our way real soon.

**AN: So there's chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update quicker next time :)**


End file.
